


When We Knew Who We Were

by GretchenSinister



Series: A Draught of Light and Bonus Material [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Today was the Summer Solstice, which, if you’ve been reading A Draught of Light, you know serves as a very important day for light apprentices. Well, Kozzy’s initiation didn’t go well, or go at all. But Sandy’s did, so, in honor of the solstice, here is Sandy’s initiation day. But forget the ceremony! This celebration takes place after the sun goes down.(For those of you not reading A Draught of Light: the italics are in Shining, a language that prevents the speaker from lying.)Also I heard u liek top!Sandy?
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: A Draught of Light and Bonus Material [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686004
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	When We Knew Who We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/22/2013.
> 
> This is bonus material for the fic A Draught of Light. It can be considered canonical with the main fic, though it was written before the main fic was completed and if there are worldbuilding contradictions the main fic wins.

Light flows like wine amongst the adepts on the night of the Summer solstice, though the lion’s share goes to the new initiates, as every visiting adept seems to stop them and offer them a drink in celebration of their achievement.

It is in this state, super-saturated with magic, that Sandy finds Kozzy, participating in an increasingly disorganized dance around one of the large bonfires. “ _Master Sandren has need of the apprentice Kozmotis_ ,” Sandy whispers in his ear.

Kozzy hopes his blush will not be apparent in the flickering firelight. He turns to Sandy and smiles at him, somewhat nervous in the face of the new power his lover suddenly holds. Sandy’s skin seems to be glowing from within, and the moon mark remains visible on his forehead, even so long after the noon ceremony. When he moves, it is almost as if a separate body solely of light is moving with him, leaving half-seen glimmering trails in the air.

And still, Sandy, Master Sandren, this glorious being, is looking at him with naked need in his eyes, half-smiling lips slightly open.

“ _Whatever Adept wishes is my command_ ,” Kozzy answers, and Sandy responds with an embrace that teeters on the very edge of propriety, running his hands up and down Kozzy’s back for long moments—a public display such as this is only acceptable during such times of celebration.

Sandy stands on his tiptoes then, nipping at Kozzy’s earlobe in such a way that Kozzy almost misses what he actually says. He gets the gist, though, and follows Sandy into the garden laid out like a Light-Knot. “We can’t hide,” he says to Sandy. “What if we get caught?”

“Let them catch us,” Sandy breathes, turning to kiss the corner of Kozzy’s mouth. “We’ll be so glorious they’ll just be envious.”

Kozzy’s mouth goes dry as Sandy carelessly divests them both of their clothing, then pulls Kozzy down atop him as he leans back into the soft, fragrant grass. “ _Kiss me, Kozzy_ ,” he says, soft hands wandering over Kozzy’s smooth back and the firm curves of his ass. “ _Kiss me all over, touch me all over—the light—it magnifies everything I feel, so touch me, touch me, Kozzy, Kozzy, Kozzy…_ ” He trails off into a litany of his lover’s name as Kozzy eagerly obliges, caressing every inch of satiny golden skin he can reach, favoring all with worshipful tenderness. Arms, thighs, belly, chest, neck, face, cock—all. Kozzy leaves no inch of Sandy’s body untouched by his fingers, his lips, the teasing touch of his tongue, while all the while Sandy gasps and sighs and moans and Kozzy struggles not to lose himself in the lightning-sunshine-moonlight-thrumming power of magic that he can feel humming under Sandy’s skin through his lips and fingertips. And this is what he wanted to do, this is how he’s always wanted to make Sandy feel, and he can’t believe he can live through each half-formed word that falls from the sweet bow of Sandy’s lips.

But then the words are lost, worlds are lost and gained as Sandy pulls him upwards so that their lips can meet once more, and not just lips but tongues and breath and _let them catch us they would not believe our glory_ and then the world tilts even more and Kozzy now is lying in the grass, Sandy’s face above him like his own personal sun, like the source of all the magic he’ll ever need.

“ _Sandy, Sandy, Sandy_ ,” he murmurs, as the adept begins his own journey over the apprentice’s body, letting his newly freed powers run over Kozzy’s skin in little curlicues of light, outlining lean muscle and playfully skimming over his limbs.

“Kozzy,” Sandy murmurs back, “I’d like to be in you. _Is that all right?_ ” he asks, giving Kozzy’s cock a firm stroke as he does so, finishing by rubbing his thumb through the bead of pre-come at the tip.

“ _Yes Master Sandren yes_ ,” Kozzy says breathlessly. “ _Anything you wish I’m yours I’m yours forever_.”

And so easily, oh so easily, Sandy slides into him and they were never taught this was something magic could do and Kozzy feels so filled and so complete and oh let this moment last forever with him and Sandy as close as they could ever be, Kozzy’s legs wrapped around his waist, Kozzy’s long fingers tangled in his shining golden hair.

As Sandy thrusts into him, setting a rhythm that Kozzy easily matches because how could their rhythms not match, he looks into Kozzy’s eyes, gripping his shoulders and leaning down for another kiss. “ _You are the only one I will ever want_ ,” he says, and when he reaches down between them, Kozzy comes quickly, not stifling his cry, because that cry is for Sandy and Sandy should have all he has to give.

And so how can he mind the further minutes before Sandy comes?—his building pace, the beautiful concentration on his face that Kozzy troubles as he begins to run his hands over Sandy once again, kneading his ample flesh, groping his buttocks, pressing one finger teasingly against his entrance until Sandy finds his release deep inside Kozzy, letting go with the sweetest of moans and astonishing patterns of light suddenly playing across his skin.

Falling asleep in Kozzy’s arms under a moon only a few days from full, Sandy whispers to him, thoughtless and contented, “ _Nothing will ever come between us, Kozzy. Nothing_.”

They wake at dawn, still undiscovered, simply rejoicing in the day they have to spend with each other, barely thinking about tomorrow, next month, or next year—and certainly not about the next five hundred years.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> gretchensinister reblogged this from marypsue and added:  
> Hmmm I actually have a different thing in my outline for what causes their immortality, but Sandy saying that nothing will ever come between them is something that actually would go a long way towards solving one of their other problems…but they’re just too fuckin’ careful with each other to find that out.
> 
> (And in response to pix-lexia: Thank you!)
> 
> (And to mastersfavorite: Not many people know this, but Kozzy is the word for sorrow in eight interstellar languages.)
> 
> pixelocity reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> That was the most beautiful sex fic I have ever read. Oh my god. #IT WAS MAGNIFICENT #OF COURSE #I DON'T EXPECT ANY LESS FROM GRETCHEN #GOOD LORD YOUR STUFF IS AMAZING 
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Everything you write about these two is gorgeous and flawless. (Also, being the hopeless romantic that I am, I can’t help but wonder if vowing to be each other’s forever in Shining isn’t the source of all of their immortality troubles, to be rectified with the usual remedy of True Love’s Kiss and copious amounts of lovemaking. I’m sure I’m going to be dazzled as you unfold the mystery, but for now, I’m enjoying the headcanon.)


End file.
